


Caught

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach sees something he wasn't meant to see. [NOW UPDATED WITH A FINAL CHAPTER!!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to post all of this on Pie Day but since I was struggling to finish the whole thing in time [rabidchild67](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67) suggested I divide it and post the first part today, so I'm doing that. The second and final part should by up by next week! 
> 
> Unbeta-ed because of the hurry to post, so I might correct any possible typos later.

Zach checks his pockets for his keys and phone before running a hand through his hair one more time and making a face at his reflection in the hallway mirror. You’re only meeting Chris for drinks, he tells himself. No need to look like you just spent an hour getting ready.

He’s already heading out when he remembers to send a text to Chris.

_meeting finished sooner than i thought. picking you up at six._

Personal boundaries have been reduced by necessity during the press tour, so when Zach arrives at Chris’s place and finds the front door unlocked he simply steps in and locks it behind him. He doesn’t think anything of it beyond _damn Chris why is your front door not locked, anyone could walk in._ Zach starts to walk towards the kitchen, thinking he’ll pour himself a glass of water or something stronger while he waits for Chris to get ready.  Of course after all the time he took getting ready himself before leaving the house he still has to wait for Chris, who probably can’t decide which absolutely ridiculous shirt to wear. He’s just about to open the fridge when he hears faint sounds coming from the direction of the bedroom.

Zach doesn’t bother to knock when he arrives at the door of the master bedroom which is already slightly ajar. He’s too busy trying to think of a witty retort to whatever wardrobe disaster Chris is currently having. In hindsight, he should have at least paused to listen before barging in. But if he had paused to listen, he might have been tempted to step into the room anyway.

“Chris, are you ready to… “

The rest of the sentence dies on his lips as Zach takes in the scene before him. Chris is reclining on his back in the middle of his rumpled bed, wearing only a t-shirt and briefs, his pants and shoes thrown on the floor beside the bed. This state of partial undress in itself would hardly make Zach pause. After all, they have seen each other like this numerous times during filming. Except not _quite_ like this, because Zach would remember _this_.

It’s what Chris is doing that makes Zach’s mouth go dry and the rest of his body freeze. Chris has his cock in his hand, his briefs pushed down and out of the way. His hand is moving faster on himself with each stroke even as his eyes fly open and a surprised gasp leaves his mouth.

“ _Zach._ ”

Zach has imagined what Chris would sound like gasping out his name but he still isn’t prepared for the reality of hearing it. Or seeing Chris’s eyes flutter closed again as he moans, the sound obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room. Chris’s face and neck are flushed an attractive shade of pink and Zach wants to know if it extends all the way down his chest underneath that ratty t-shirt, wants to chase that blush down with his fingertips and mouth. He has gone from mild irritation to arousal in the space of the few seconds since walking in the room and only a small voice of sanity at the back of his mind is preventing him from stepping closer and touching, which is just another sign that he needs to get out of there, fast.

Zach doesn’t have enough time to will his muscles to work in order to leave before Chris makes a strangled sound and comes all over his t-shirt. His eyes are still closed as he lets go of his softening cock, breathing hard, and Zach can’t look away. He knows he should be feeling guilty, feeling anything but the heady feeling of arousal and the even more shocking tenderness towards the man currently lying on the bed, worn-out and wiping his hand on the hem of his already ruined t-shirt.

He has maybe seconds to enjoy the sight before him but it feels much longer, a small eternity of soft breaths and flushed skin, before Chris’s eyes blink and focus on him.

Zach turns around so quickly he’s sure he sprains something and flees to the living room, unable to come up with any plausible explanation for why he hadn’t done so before.

He’s pacing the floor, too restless to sit down, as he hears the shower start. He’s debating whether to just leave and refuse to deal with the situation altogether, but that would be an even shittier move than watching his best friend masturbate so he stays, getting more and more nervous as he waits.

When Chris finally walks into the living room in a new pair of jeans and a shirt which is in a marginally better condition than the one he was wearing while he - the one he was wearing before, Zach can’t quite look him in the eye as he attempts to apologise. He concentrates on Chris's hands instead and yeah, that is almost as bad because he’s suddenly certain he won’t be able to look at those hands without recalling in vivid detail what he saw them doing a moment ago.

“Look, I’m really sorry about…”

“Don’t worry about it. I just, uh, wasn’t expecting you yet, so…”

“I texted you when I left home. I thought you knew I’d be early.”

“Oh. I didn’t get it. My battery died.”

Zach can’t remember the last time they were this awkward around each other and he has no idea how to make things normal. He finally looks up to find Chris blushing and looking at his feet, his arms wrapped around himself, like he’s cold, or protecting himself.

“Sorry. I can just leave, if you’d rather –“

Chris waves his hands and looks at Zach. “No, it’s fine. Let’s just forget the whole thing and go get a drink, like we planned. ”

Zach agrees quickly and follows Chris to the door. He’s pretty sure even alcohol won’t make him forget what happened but he’s counting on it to at least make this evening less awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris really, really likes it when Zach watches him.

It’s almost like any other time they’ve been out together, just the two of them: drinks and the sort of casual conversation either of them rarely has with anyone else. Except that Chris can’t stop thinking about what happened before they left his apartment. Every time Zach’s shoulder brushes against his there is a spark of something along Chris’s spine which reminds him of how he felt as Zach walked into his bedroom. For a moment his entire world had been focused on the sensation of his hand around his cock and the intense pleasure building up as his hand moved faster. Zach’s sudden appearance had only intensified the feeling and brought him over the edge.

He had been fully prepared to find Zach gone after he showered and got dressed. Instead, Zach had been waiting for him in the living room, looking about as embarrassed as Chris felt so it had seemed safer to ignore the whole thing. By the time they arrive to the bar neither of them had said anything more about what had happened and Chris is mostly glad for the pretence of normality.

It’s their first time in this bar and the place is just like he expected: classy but not too fancy, the music in the background a mixture of classic rock and more modern hits. They haven’t even been recognized, or if they have, no one has approached them. Chris would probably enjoy it a lot more if he didn’t keep remembering the expression on Zach’s face as he’d walked into Chris’s bedroom every time their eyes meet. Not that the memory isn’t enjoyable, but it’s damn distracting when he’s trying to concentrate on what Zach is saying. He’s relaxed after his first drink though, and he hopes Zach hasn’t noticed anything amiss.

As they’re leaving the bar, Chris can feel his stomach rumble. He had a big lunch with his sister earlier and had planned to eat something before they headed out, but after Zach had arrived he had been too mortified and confused to think about food. If this was any other time he would have no problem suggesting they head back to his or Zach’s place with some takeout or pizza, but now every way of saying that seems too suggestive. Chris isn’t sure if he should be saying things like that right now. Not even as a joke, and certainly not when he kind of just wants to blurt out _my place or yours?_ and mean it. He has to say something though, before Zach has the chance to leave.

“I’m so hungry right now.” Chris silently congratulates himself on such a neutral choice of words, just a statement, not a demand. He wasn’t sure his slightly drunk brain was capable of that.

“Why am I not surprised?” Zach says, laughing and bumping their shoulders together as they walk on the sidewalk.

“So, how about some pizza? I think I could eat, like, five of them right now.”

Zach shakes his head, but to Chris’s relief his mouth is curling into a smile as he replies.

“Only you, Pine. Do you still have that fancy beer at your place?”

*

Zach knocks a few of the empty pizza boxes to the floor as he puts his feet on the coffee table and stretches out on the couch. Chris watches him from the doorway, the two opened beer bottles in his hands momentarily forgotten. He has spent most of the evening staring at Zach, or trying not to stare for fear of being caught. Now, though, Zach has his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath, and Chris can’t help himself. He keeps on looking, drinking in the sight of Zach splayed out on the couch and wonders if this is what Zach would look like after sex, relaxed and gorgeous, his long limbs arranged haphazardly around him. He shakes his head, trying to dispel the thought, just as Zach opens his eyes. Their gazes lock and Chris freezes, afraid that his face is giving away everything he’s thinking.

Zach lifts an eyebrow and Chris gives him an apologetic smile as he moves into the room and onto the couch, handing one of the beers to Zach. There is a rare moment of quiet between them that stretches on until Zach straightens up, careful not to spill his beer as he speaks.

“Look, I really am sorry about what happened earlier, just walking in like that, I didn’t know-”

Chris fiddles with his bottle, picking at the label. “You couldn’t have known. Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.”

He can feel Zach’s eyes on him as he speaks but he can’t look up. He’s sure he’s blushing furiously by now.

“No, it’s not fine, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just… I have a sort of confession to make.” Chris lifts his bottle and takes a drink, to buy some time to think, or more courage, he’s not entirely sure which. He’s feeling pleasantly buzzed but he’s not prepared to have this conversation now. Or ever, actually. But Zach seems so genuinely apologetic that Chris is starting to feel guilty for enjoying the incident as much as he did. He doesn’t owe Zach an explanation but this feels like a rare opportunity to discuss this, both of them tipsy, relaxed and full of food. Most importantly, he trusts Zach. Even with this particular fact about himself he has never shared with anyone else.

Zach stares at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re obviously feeling bad about it, so full disclosure, I kinda, sort of, liked it? I have this, uh, fantasy. About being caught while I’m-” Chris gestures with his left hand, his right one still wrapped around the bottle. He dares a glance at Zach, whose mouth is hanging slightly open.

“Oh.” Zach looks so honestly surprised that Chris has to laugh.

“Yeah. So, if anyone should feel bad about it, it’s me.”

Zach is still staring at him, his lips moving like he’s attempting to say something else but no words are coming out.

“So you wanted to get caught?” is what Zach finally says.

Chris looks at his bottle again. It’s already empty so he should put it down, but it feels good to have something to hold onto. He hasn’t exactly planned to do this and the enormity of his confession is catching up with him. He feels raw, exposed. His heart is beating faster and he can feel himself getting hard. Well, that’s great, he thinks to himself. Zach still seems like he’s attempting to make sense of what Chris said, which is making the whole thing even more humiliating. Apparently his cock doesn’t think so.

“Not specifically then.” Chris mumbles, leaving out the _not specifically by you_ , because it isn’t true and he’s apparently feeling really honest tonight. “It’s just a fantasy. I wasn’t sure I’d be into it in reality and I just… liked it. Sorry if that freaks you out.” Chris sniffs slightly and finally puts his bottle down.

“It doesn’t. Not really.” He can hear Zach swallow. “Thank you for telling me that, you didn’t have to.”

“No, no, I wanted to explain. It’s alright.” Chris looks up again but this time he doesn’t find Zach staring back. Instead, Zach seems to be looking a bit lower. Chris feels the sudden urge to cover himself with something but there are no convenient cushions or blankets around, and anyway the damage has already been done.

“You’re getting turned on just talking about it?” Zach sounds incredulous, like he hasn’t even considered that Chris could find talking about the incident arousing rather than embarrassing. It’s actually some strange combination of both, fuelled by the alcohol he has consumed tonight.

“…Yes?”

Zach stares at him some more and Chris wants to squirm under the attention.

“Will you stop staring? It’s not exactly helping the situation here.”

 “I thought you liked being watched?” Zach says and grins at his own joke.

Chris groans and covers his face with his hands. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you, asshole.”

“Aww, c’mon. As far as kinks go, this one is pretty mild.”

There’s a brief silence during which Chris considers excusing himself to the bathroom because willing down his erection doesn’t seem to be happening while he’s in close proximity to Zach. His senses are heightened by alcohol and arousal and as Zach shifts slightly on the couch he can feel himself getting harder. Damn.

“I could do it, you know. Watch you. If you want.”

“What?” Chris feels hot under his skin, his cock twitching with interest. He already knows he likes the idea of Zach watching him. Hell, he liked it _a lot_ just a couple of hours ago when it gave him a particularly intense orgasm.

But even his slightly drunk brain realises that accidentally being looked at and _agreeing_ to be looked at are two very different things. Zach is offering him what he wants and he doesn’t know what to do with that. It feels dangerous, exciting, like they’re approaching a line that has never been crossed by mutual agreement. And he can’t quite figure out _why_ Zach would offer to do this. Granted, he hadn’t run out screaming the second he had seen Chris on the bed. Chris had come almost immediately, given the effect Zach’s presence had had on him, but Zach had stayed until Chris had come down from his orgasm-induced haze and noticed him still standing there by the door.

“You said you liked being caught, so maybe you do like being watched too? It seems…” Zach raises one eyebrow “… logical.”

Chris laughs at that, some of the tension and nervousness leaving him. He’s all for humour during sex, and while nothing overly sexual is happening yet his body seems to be ahead of things, reacting to Zach’s voice and the alcohol in his system. He’s almost fully hard now and he wants to touch himself, badly. The idea that Zach wants him to do that, wants to _watch_ , is making it very hard for Chris to not just grab his cock right now.

“You’re seriously willing to do something like that?”

Zach chuckles to himself. “Trust me, this isn’t the weirdest thing I have done.”

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Chris mumbles. This probably isn’t such a big deal to Zach after all. Maybe he watches guys masturbate all the time. They have never really discussed the particulars of what Zach gets up to in the bedroom, but Chris’s mind is certainly coming up with a few vivid scenarios right now.

“Then don’t say anything. Just go for it.”

Chris closes his eyes against any embarrassment he’s still feeling and moves to flick open the button on his jeans. His hand pauses and he licks his lips, getting more nervous even though he can’t see Zach’s reaction to what he’s about to say. “Would you… talk to me? Tell me what to do?”

“You want that?” Zach’s voice seems lower and somehow closer. Chris wants to open his eyes and check if Zach has actually moved on the couch or if it’s just his imagination, but he feels uncertain and out of depth and having his eyes closed makes this easier to handle somehow.

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Chris relaxes at that, his hand reaching for the zipper until Zach speaks again.

“Don’t touch your cock yet, just stroke the insides of your thighs.”

Chris does that, concentrating on the muted sensation through the fabric, and Zach’s voice. His eyes are still closed and he thinks maybe Zach will tell him to open them, tell him to look at Zach while he touches himself. He thinks he wants that.

“W-what next?” Chris is already getting slightly breathless and doesn’t quite trust his voice, but he’s also starting to get impatient and wants to hurry things along a bit.

“Alright, let’s see...” Zach sounds like he’s considering all the options, what he can get Chris to do, how to make this last longer. Or maybe Chris is just imagining it. He needs more, his cock straining against the front of his jeans. At this point he thinks he’d be perfectly fine if Zach decided to do the touching himself. But he also knows with sudden, absolute clarity that if Zach decides to make him wait more, he would obey.

“Touch yourself, but just through your jeans first.”

Chris sighs, a happy, relieved sound, as he strokes himself through the worn denim. It really shouldn’t feel that good. The two layers of fabric are rough on his already sensitive cock and it’s almost too much and still not quite enough. He cups himself through the fabric and moans, the sound louder than the small sighs and grunts he usually makes when he’s jacking off.

He hears Zach shift next to him, until he can feel Zach’s breath against his ear.

“You’re already close, aren’t you? Close enough to come in your pants?”

Chris takes a stuttering breath and nods, unable to speak.

Zach chuckles, the sound low and full of promise. “Maybe next time.”

Next time, Chris thinks, he wants to have all of his clothes off and Zach’s hands all over him. He wants everything. He really, really hopes there will be a next time.

“You’ve been very good, Chris.” Zach’s breath feels warm against his already flushed skin and Chris whimpers, unable to speak, the words making him feel warm all over.

”Take out your cock now.”

Chris complies eagerly, his fingers clumsy as he struggles to open up the zipper of his jeans. He tugs down the jeans and briefs enough to lift out his cock and wraps his fingers around it. It feels insanely good, much better than his own hand usually does. He manages a few slow tugs before Zach speaks again, the puff of breath against Chris’s ear sending another shiver along his spine and speeding up the movement of his hand.

“Open your eyes, Chris. I want you to look too.”

Chris isn’t quite sure whether eye contact would make him uncomfortable or have the opposite effect, but when he opens his eyes and sneaks a look to his left, he doesn’t find Zach looking at his face. Instead, Zach’s eyes are trained on Chris cock, his expression one of intense concentration that makes Chris moan. Zach looks up at his face then, his pupils blown wide and hair in disarray, like he has run his hands through it multiple times since Chris last looked at him.

Chris’s hand works faster on himself as Zach stares at him, the small gasps and moans that he’s unable to prevent from escaping his mouth the only sounds in the room. If Zach leaned towards him a little bit more, they would be close enough to kiss. It’s the thought of that which brings Chris over the edge, his eyes fluttering closed as he comes all over his hand and the front of his shirt.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans as his head falls back against the couch. 

Chris opens his eyes, feeling light and giddy from his orgasm. He wipes his hand on the hem of his shirt and tucks his softening cock back into his briefs before turning his head to the left. He’s half-afraid that Zach will leave again, and that maybe somehow this was too much after all.

But Zach is still sitting on the sofa, turned towards Chris and looking at him like he has done something much more amazing than simply jacked off on his couch. Chris stares back at him and as his gaze falls on Zach’s lips he suddenly wants to kiss him so badly that he’s already leaning towards Zach before making the conscious decision to do so. When Zach doesn’t move away as their lips meet Chris makes a relieved sound that’s half a sigh, half a moan and starts kissing in earnest. His hands still feel clumsy and shaky as he grabs the front of Zach’s shirt and slides his head slightly to right, making the angle better. Zach kisses back, tentatively at first, his movements slow as if he can’t quite believe this is happening. When Chris licks along his lower lip Zach opens his mouth and kisses back more forcefully, pushing his tongue into Chris's mouth and making them both moan.

As they keep kissing, Chris moves his hand down Zach’s chest, accidentally tweaking a nipple and making Zach moan. Chris smiles against Zach’s mouth and moves his hand lower, enjoying the feel of strong muscles under his fingers.

Chris runs his fingers lightly over the impressive erection tenting Zach’s pants and breaks off the kiss to whisper against Zach’s mouth “Is this okay?”

He feels ridiculous and uncertain for the short moment until Zach replies breathlessly.

“You want to?”

“Hell yeah, I want to. Do you have any idea how hot that was? I haven’t come that hard since… well, since earlier today when you saw me come. And guess what?”

Zach’s breath hitches as Chris’s hand covers his cock through the thin material of his pants and squeezes.

Chris grins widely as he says, “I want to watch you too.”

“Fuck, yes.” Zach replies, his hands gripping Chris arms as he arches into the contact. 

That’s all the encouragement Chris needs before reaching into Zach’s pants with hands that are much steadier already and pulling out his cock. Zach’s mouth drops open on a moan, his eyes shut tight and a frown of concentration appearing between his brows.

Chris moves his head closer and brings their mouths together again, his hand working on Zach’s cock between them without any finesse as he mumbles encouragements into Zach’s mouth and against the skin of his neck. _You’re gorgeous like this, yeah, come on, want to see you come._

It only takes a few more strokes until Zach is gasping out Chris’s name and spurting all over Chris’s hand. Chris brings their foreheads together and wipes his hand on his own shirt which is pretty much ruined anyway. Zach brushes his lips softly against Chris’s, too breathless to kiss him properly. Chris is pretty breathless himself, watching Zach’s unguarded expression with awe.

He feels Zach’s hands sliding to his waist, underneath the thin shirt and stroking the warm skin underneath.

“This is what I wanted, you know, when I saw you earlier. I wanted to touch you.”  Zach nuzzles Chris’s neck, his nose brushing the sensitive spot behind Chris’s ear as his lips trail kisses along the skin. “So badly.”

Zach’s hands move under the front of Chris’s shirt, fingers skimming on the skin there. Chris giggles against Zach’s shoulder and squirms, unable to keep still. Zach laughs too and moves his hands back to safe territory of Chris’s sides, one of them continuing its movement and ending up against Chris’s back.

Chris wants Zach’s hands everywhere on his skin and now, instead of arousing, the feel of those warm hands on him is comforting, grounding. It makes his breath catch, makes him lift up his head and kiss Zach’s forehead messily. Zach looks up at that and the expression on his face, along with the naked honesty of Zach’s words, makes Chris blurt out what he has been thinking with more certainty.

“Stay the night? You can touch me some more, if you want.”

Zach's hands pause in their exploration of Chris’s back, his voice barely a whisper as he answers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with this chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Also there might be a third chapter about the morning after? Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach waits for Chris to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently got a comment on this fic, and decided to go back and finish it by writing one last chapter/epilogue... and here it is! I hope at least someone is still interested in revisiting this. It might be a good idea to read the previous two chapters first, but this last chapter also works well on its own.

Zach checks his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes before putting it back on the coffee table. The living room is starting to feel cold so he covers his naked body with a blanket. 

_This is so stupid,_ he thinks. When the idea struck him, Zach had undressed quickly and set the scene by dimming the lights, since he knew Chris would be home soon. Their home, Zach thinks to himself, although they haven’t officially moved in together, not yet. But Zach hopes it might happen soon. He thinks he’s woken up in this house more often than his own in the past months, what with all the travelling and filming. It _feels_ like home.

He’d laid on the couch, planning to maybe put on something to help him get in the mood more quickly. But simply lying there naked, anticipating Chris’s arrival and the look on Chris’s face when he’d see Zach there, touching himself… well, he certainly didn’t need anything else to get hard once he pictured that.

So after a few minutes Zach had a different problem. He wanted to be in the middle of it when Chris arrived, maybe coming all over himself as Chris still watched from the doorway, maybe letting Chris come to him and finish him off. But the timing proved difficult when there’s still no sign of Chris and Zach's starting to get lost in the fantasy. He had to stop touching himself, to think about anything other than Chris staring at him hungrily from the doorway.

Zach’s almost dozing off, cozy and warm now on the couch, when he finally hears the key turn in the lock and instantly jolts fully awake. The blanket he’s been wrapped in is stuck somewhere. After struggling to throw it away, the anticipation flooding through him, it only takes a couple of slow tugs to get himself hard again. Zach leans back against the couch, his hand moving slowly on himself as he imagines Chris putting his keys down on the side table, shrugging off his jacket, walking into the living room — no, wait, what if he goes to the kitchen first and misses the show? There’s only one way to prevent that, Zach thinks, moaning and making sure he’s loud enough to be heard, desperate to get Chris’s attention. Desperate for Chris.

“Zach?” Chris’s voice drifts from the hallway. _Bingo._

Zach moans again at the sound of Chris’s voice.

After a few seconds, Chris appears in the doorway, his hair in disarray, bare feet making almost no sound against the hardwood floors.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris whispers after staring for a moment.

“Chris,” Zach says, aiming to sound as low and seductive as he can. “I, ah, wasn’t expecting you yet.”

“I thought I was late,” Chris murmurs, obviously distracted, and Zach grins in triumph.

“Well, I have certainly been waiting for you,” Zach says, and a small thrill goes through him as Chris smiles and moves into the living room.

“You started without me. That’s not very nice, you know,” Chris says, his gaze drawn to the movement of Zach’s hand.

“Who says I wanted to be nice?” Zach asks.

Chris settles slowly on top of him on the couch, his thighs on either side of Zach’s. The fabric of his trousers stretches obscenely against his hardening cock. Zach feels Chris’s hand join his, Chris’s eyes never leaving his face. The contrast between his own naked body and Chris’s clothed one feels erotic, almost indecent.

Chris leans in for a kiss, and Zach moans again as their mouths meet, lips sliding against each other for a moment before Chris licks into his mouth. Zach feels unravelled, already close to the edge before Chris walked in.

“What’s this all about?” Chris asks against his mouth, one hand buried in Zach’s hair, the other one stroking Zach’s cock maddeningly slowly. Zach’s own hands have moved to Chris’s back, holding him close.

“Wanted to give you a show,” Zach says. “Just like you did, ah, all those months ago.”

“It’s been six months, exactly,” Chris whispers, dragging his mouth against the skin of Zach’s neck.

“I know,” Zach whispers back. “I was thinking about that earlier.”

Chris pants against his mouth for a moment, his hand working on Zach’s length. Then he moves away and stands up again.

“Where are you going?” Zach asks, confused.

Chris walks backwards a few steps before sitting down in the armchair across from the couch, like he can’t bear to look away even for a second.

“You promised me a show,” Chris says, his gaze dark. “So I’m going to watch, and you’re going to do what I tell you. And then you’re going to blow me.”

Zach mouth drops open, and he stares at Chris.

“Is that… okay?” Chris asks, his confidence wavering for a moment. Zach watches as Chris licks his lips, his gaze drifting away before focusing on Zach again.

“Fuck, that’s—yeah, it’s okay. More than okay.”

Chris smiles, settling comfortably in the chair. He spreads his legs wider to accommodate the bulge in his pants. “Okay then. Start the show.”

“I thought you were going to tell me what to do?”

The answering chuckle from Chris sends a shiver down his spine.

“Okay, first, stop talking. And close your eyes,” Chris tells him, and continues in a quiet murmur when Zach obeys, “Good. That’s good. Now touch yourself.”

Zach feels like he’s on display, vulnerable and naked in more ways than one. It’s slightly unsettling, but also thrilling, more so than he had anticipated. Everything is new and exciting, like it had been that night when he’d been the one watching Chris masturbate. When he had been thinking about whether he should excuse himself to the bathroom to get himself off and Chris had solved the problem for him by taking matters into his own hands, so to speak. And by taking Zach into his bed afterwards. Zach’s thoughts keep drifting to that night as he strokes himself faster.

Then he hears Chris’s next words, and everything feels even more intense.

“Fuck, you look amazing like that. So gorgeous, so good for me, aren’t you, Zach?”

“Yes,” Zach hisses. 

Chris continues to mutter a variety of swear words and soft encouragements, and soon enough Zach feels his orgasm building up. His head hits the back of the couch as he comes all over his chest.

Zach pants and opens his eyes, watching Chris watching him in the dim light. Chris has his pants and underwear pushed down already, his cock hard and leaking against his belly.

“Come here, Zach,” Chris says, the commanding tone from before gone, replaced by need and desperation. “I want your mouth on me.”

Zach slides down from the sofa and crawls the short distance to the armchair. Chris’s eyes are dark and he moans loudly as Zach swallows his cock, immediately starting to work his mouth up and down the length of it. Chris’s hands are in his hair, alternating between sharp tugs and massaging Zach’s scalp in gentle movements. It doesn’t take long until Chris is coming in his mouth with a shout. Zach swallows and moves back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning up at Chris.

Chris grins back at him and shakes his head a little. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

“Mmmh. Agreed.”

They move back to the sofa and Chris disappears for a moment to the bathroom before coming back and cleaning them up. Zach takes the blanket from the floor and wraps it around both of them.

“Mmm,” Chris mumbles against Zach’s skin as they settle down, arms around each other. “I wish I could come home to this all the time.”

Zach pauses for a moment before resuming the movement of his hand on Chris’s back.

“Well, you… could.”

Chris lifts his head up to look Zach in the eye. “What do you mean?”

“Just that if we lived together—”

Chris sits up a little and lifts his hand to push back the hair from Zach’s forehead. “You want that?”

“Yeah,” Zach says, the word a relieved sigh now that he’s finally saying it out loud.

“Oh, thank god,” Chris says, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at Zach intensely. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to move in for a while, but I thought it was too soon, or too much, or that maybe you didn’t want this to be that serious, and I—”

Zach leans in and gives him a quick kiss. “Yeah, no. I want this. I wanna wake up to your pretty face every morning.”

Chris blushes and smiles at him. Maybe it’s still too early for any confessions of love, but looking at Chris, Zach can definitely feel it building between them, sure and sweet. And with all the history they share, any leaps forward in their relationship feel like they have been a long time coming already.

So he reaches for Chris’s hand, ready to take the next step.


End file.
